final fantasy 14 a realm reborn
by AMBUKNIGHT
Summary: (This story goes off the online game the Realm Reborn)Well to began our hero's adventure starts at the city in the dessert. Ul'dah, Kiba Barrinets is our hero's name he travels to the city in search of a life, but what he doesn't know he's going to get a adventure that will change his life. OC everywhere [THIS RATEING MIGHT CHANGE DEPENDING IF I ADD A LEMON/LEMONS IN HERE]
1. Chapter 1 the dessert's jewl

Chapter 1

On the outskirts' of Ul'dah was a transporting caravan carrying four people a Hyur, two Elezens by the looks of it are twins one girl and one boy, but the fourth is a new adventure a Miqo'te with black hair and white tips on the ends of his hair, and on the top of his ears his skin is a mild tone peach color, his tail is long and is warp around his waist. His eyes are a dark shade of orange, the shape of his head is an oval type, his jaw frame is a curved square and he has the young man look to him with the cat tattoos on him.

"Hey kid?" the Miqo'te was asleep and started to wake up. (Yawns loudly, then stretches) "Are we there yet?' 'Nay kid but we are almost there hey which reminds me... what is your name. If I might ask?" ask the old man. "Kiba Barrintes." The old man smiles a faint smile "well that's an interesting name for a Miqo'te.' 'Well I'm a part of the Seekers of the Sun tribe if that helps' 'yes it does actually." The old man turns out to be a merchant who's looking to finish a job at Ul'dah. "so a merchant hey.. That's funny I'm a new blood to the ancient city looking for a new life." The old man was still wounding about something. Kiba was now looking out the cart seeing nothing but desert. _"I hope this is a start for a great adventure'_

"Aaahhh there she is the jewel of the sand Ul'dah." Kiba looks out the cart and in amazement on how massive the city looks outside, he couldn't wait to get in the city. "Wow! Beautiful ... That's Ul'dah eh well she and I are going to be roommates soon." As the cart gets to the front gate Kiba and old man then the twin Elezens get ready to leave then as the cart stops at the threshold of Ul'dah Kiba is the first to get off then the old man "well it was it was fun on our ride here no?" Kiba looks back to him and raises an eyebrow. "Why say that we rode without an incident." The old man starts to laugh and turns the opposite way, but he suddenly turns back. "Oh here's for your new life here is what I wish to offer." The old man hands Kiba a medium pouch of gil. "What... oh you don't have to' 'no I must because once I thought like you and someone did the same for me as I'm doing for you." Kiba was reluctant but he extended his hand to take the offering. "Oh that's about 30,000 gil for you and to start with.. Hmm?" the old man sees that Kiba is carrying a sword a short blade by the looks of it. Then the old man smiles then nods in acceptations "oh it's best you go to the gladiators' guild to start with once inside." Kiba puts the money away were none can see it. After he's done with that he looks at the gate, then he bows to the old man "Ok then well see ya." Kiba starts off running towards the city.

Kiba enters the city in front of the 'Quicksand tavern' "wow this is amazing... But first I need to find a place to stay. Hmmm were to?" as Kiba was thinking were to begin walking by is a man name Wymomd with a smile on his face he notices Kiba and stops to call Kiba over. (Whistles) "Hey you over there." Kiba sees him "….me?' 'Yes.. you need help cause I know how start off in this city." Kiba hears that and he starts walking towards him with high hopes. "So ya I can help you with anything …oh where's my manners names Wymomd.' 'Kiba Barrintes is the name swords the game." Wymomd looks a little disappointed. Kiba feels the same way "yea I know not good way to start with is it?" Wymomd adjusts his blue sunglasses. "Yea that's a nope." Kiba and Wymomd spent time discussing on how the streets are to newcomers. "… so kid I must show the city some time but now for I must be off alright.' 'Ok then so where can I get a drink?" Wymomd looks at him and points behind him to a large place. "The quicksand is the place." Before Kiba could say anything else Wymomd was gone. Kiba gets inside the tavern and looks around to see all the stuff and then he notices the place was decorated with Hollow eve's lanterns. "Oh boy I forgot it was a few days away from Hollows Eve." The Quicksand's bartender saw Kiba and calls him over. "Over here sweetie." Kiba hears the voice and looks around and sees a Lalafell with pigtails, so Kiba as respectful as he is heads towards her. When he got there he takes a seat. "Welcome sweetie so what's your name." Kiba breathes in and out. "Name is Kiba Barrintes miss… oh May I have some sweat tea if you have it and if not I take a large glass of water then." The bartender nods in compliance and heads off to the side. "(Sighs) that was better no catch lines here on out ok." As Kiba is wait he hears chatter about something going to happen on the thirtieth. "Hey you're ready for the parade?' 'Yup me and my company what about Kabotuo does he even have a company?' 'No he doesn't." As Kiba is listing the bartender comes out with his tea and a book. "Here is your tea sweetie.' 'Thanks miss… what's with the book?" said Kiba puzzled. The bartender puts the book down on the counter and opens up to a page with six names written on it. "Well sweetie this is a log book that shows who came in to the city and...' 'Oh ok then I will sign it after I'm done with my tour.' 'Sorry sweetie it doesn't work like that, before you go off in the city you must sign through here, so the guard knows how many people come in the city when and who they are." Kiba looks at it and agrees to their logic behind this.

"May I?" the bartender lets Kiba get the book and she hands him a quill and ink. As Kiba is examining the page he sees two people he knows his kid brother, and a Roegadyn name Chikyu Okami. _'Well nice to see that you two made it_ here ok.' Kiba then dips the quill in the ink holder and signs the page with his name. The bartender sees he signed it. "Ok then Kiba Barrintes you got everything in order, oh one more thing I must say if you wish to get some more money you might want to join a guild depending on what you fight with.' 'Well I'm a swordsman so I guess the gladiator's guild mostly." The bartender agrees with the decision as well they continue talk for awhile then Kiba asks the question he had on his mind "so what's happening on the thirtieth of this month?" the bartender stops wiping the glass she was cleaning then sighs. "Well a parade is what I can tell you." Kiba feels like he hit an old wound that hasn't healed very well. "Sorry that I asked I didn't mean to bring anything bad back up for you." The bartender smiles at him "don't be sweetie it's just a painful member pops up from that day hmmmm well go off to the guild before it to late cause they have rules there too, so off with you then." Kiba gets up and was about to pay when the bartender stops him and tells him. "On the house is the first drink, just the first drink as you enter the city though." Kiba says goodbye and heads out.

As Kiba walks around the city he comes across the market area and sees the market broads were other people place items, weapons, armor, and anything else that can be sold. He looks at the board and starts looking for a chest piece. "Well I wish for light type but of course strong on its defense, agility, and is easily customizable… hmmmm well I come back later." Kiba counties walking to the guild when he notices a group of Miqo'te girl dancers wearing hardly anything as cute the dancers are only one in particle caught his eye and also her eyes as well. She was five eleven by the looks of it good for Kiba, cause he is six eight and she has the girlish love handles for she isn't to curvy either but she is nice on the skin. "Wow that skin must be smooth." He also sees her legs which are very nice to his eyes, he then looks at her face and was in love. _'Oh my god.'_ As her face came up her eyes were so dazzling to look at for they were a hazel color. _'Wait she is a seeker of the sun.' _ As he looks at her, her hair was next to look at and it was a pinkish red color. She has bangs that come over her sides like most seekers of the sun girls. Then he saw her tail as she was spinning it was a foot and three inches long. Before he could see anything else he notice that he was staring at her and then she was looking at him in return, but as soon as their eyes meet he quickly walks offs to the guild. "Wow this must be the place." When he finally reaches the guild fairies were in his stomach. _'Don't be scare be confident of yourself.' _Kiba kept telling himself that to stay strong. Kiba breaths in then he exhales and walks through the front doors wait to see what's on the opposite side.


	2. Chapter 2 Kiba's start, and luck

Chapter 2

As Kiba walks in he sees the arena below them as he looked over the balcony with a few other people he sees a match between two combatants. "So that's what happens when you don't block on time hmm." As the match went on it hit him _'wait I need to talk with the guild master.' _So he went off to find the master, as he look he heard a strong female voice. "Come on my mother can move even faster than a baby chocobo that is ruining for dear life. So come faster timing can change the outcome in a battle, in a second!" _'That must be her then.' _As Kiba found the master Mylissa to be very compassionate of being a gladiator, just by listening to her shout out commands she was definitely a leader to be reckoned with. "are you guild master?' 'yes I'm Mylissa are you here for glory and fame or wish to fight for the people in times of need?" Kiba thought of it "both is what I do and is what I shall do." The master was impress, she then smiled at him "well what's your name my good lad.' 'Kiba Barrinets I have just arrived actually.' 'Well it's really your lucky day Kiba Barrinets because you're our ten thousandth member!" she whistles for everyone's attention. "Attention everyone we have achieve our quota of the year!" everyone screamed in cheer and applause, Kiba is thinking is this happening to him a nobody form the other countries with just the cloths on his back and his gift money from the old man. "Now quite down everyone let him introduce himself to us." Someone from the crowd speaks up saying "yea lets meet our newest member of the family." The crowd shouts in unison "HOORA!" Kiba grew the courage and steps forward. "Hello" he bows towards them. "My name is Kiba Barrinets at your services." Everyone starts clapping for him. As Kiba thought he was done an old man walks though the crowd. "Well then Kiba Barrinets nice to meet you' as he walks by the crowd, they start clearing a path for him as if he has all of their respect '... I'm sure we will get to know you well soon enough." He walks right up to Kiba. As he got close Kiba saw that this old bird has some war years on him, the old man wears a coat over him not placing his arms though the sleeves though, and he was tall for his age maybe three inches taller than Kiba, he wears some type of chest armor that was bronze in nature, then some regular trousers that was lose around the legs, then there are the metal boots that has an animal feel to them. "well allow me to say who I' am names Orced Roseberry my dear boy." Kiba looks at his face, his eyes are a jade green color but the feel they give off is some old master, he has white hair that's glided back, and then a white bread. His face showed his age. _'He must be forty five years old or something' _as orced examine Kiba form head to toe he notice that he was not really built but the sword that kiba weilds is what caught his eye. "simple blade I see' 'yea it's the ruint of the litter but she has help me out on occansine." Orced looks kiba in the face. "has she seen some action at all with another blade at all?" Kiba then notices his tone, very scracastic towords him. "no she hasn't seen or drew blood." Orced seems amuse for some reason. " well let me show you to your room dear sir for we made a deal that if and I strech if we made our yearly quota we get a new room for the newcomer." Kiba turly felt lucky now hearing this statement, in shock he look at the guild master for reinsures. "yes that's all ture dear Kiba boy." Said Mylissa with a smile on her face. The crowd rosrs with enthuseasme that freaked out Kiba. Orced takes Kiba by the shoulder and takes in a corridor area and leads them to a flight of stairs that spiral upward and downwards to different platforms. "Wow where do these lead to?" Orced paused, look at him, and then to the stairs. "To the rooms, those all who live with us in the coliseum have a room fit for a champion." Kiba looked puzzle by the way he said but caught what he was saying. Orced continues walking up and Kiba follows close behind. Several minutes pass and Kiba was tired. "(Breathing deeply.) Are we almost there?' 'ah yes we are here dear sir" Kiba looks and sees that they are on the twentieth floor with a door in front of them. Orced opens the door, and the hallway leads to more doors. Kiba looks surprise "ummm what's this?' 'Down the hall do you see it?" Kiba sees the door that Orced was hinting to "oh yes.' 'That's your room." Kiba was now excited so he walks off without knowing what's behind the door. As Kiba was walking Orced went back down "let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Kiba turns around and nods in response then Orced went down, Kiba then starts walking towards his new home. "21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30… imagine that thirty feet from the stairs." As he turns the door knob he is shaking. Then the door opens. He stops for a second, and then he swings it open to see the place look amazing. As Kiba enter the room he saw the kitchen first; which had enough room to hold eight people to arm to arm, then the table was round big enough as well to hold seven people then there's a living are that's right next to the table area large to fill with three couches one love seat, then a three seat, the last a one seat person, they were black and made form fine cloth that feels really soft then Kiba sees a door that leads into the bedroom the bed was a queen size bed, with a wardrobe that was nicely crafted, after that he finds the bathroom and sees that the shower is a half tub Kiba lays down on the bed arms stretch out. "The size of this room is huge but if I had to guess about … hmmm 425 square feet at most." Kiba decide to get really relax so he unravels his tail from his waist. Then he takes off his boots, then his shirt and jacket. Kiba sees that the wardrobe has a full body mirror so he looks at himself and sees his body is thin but with broad shoulders and not even chiseled as much which he liked. "Man I wonder if I find the girl of my dreams hmmm wait!" he went to the living room and sees that he has a window big enough to see with another person, that happens to be were the three seat person was at against the wall. _'I wonder if I can.' _He jumps on the couch and peaks out the window and scans the area. As he looks out the window he sees the most outer and inner rings of the city that he caught sight of the 'Quicksand', and then he spots them, the dancers he saw earlier and finds her_ 'there you are' _Kiba had a strange thought but he wanted her though for something about her caught his eye. He looks around sees a strange thing next to the door frame to the hallway entrance. "whets that?" gets closer and remembers that's some communications device were you can from one room to another room so he gets it and calls out the ground floor. _"Yes this main office how can be assistants?"_ "oh this worked… anyway is Orced down there tell him it's Kiba.' _'Yes sir one moment." _Kiba stands by the door waiting for a responds. Six minutes pass and Kiba was looking from his window towards the girl swaging back and forth twirling, flowing to some harmoniously beat that is heard to her ears. "Well my dear your lucky day will be your greatest day and I hope you can thank me.' _'Hello Kiba it's me Orced.'_ Kiba rushes towards the commutation device'Orced I ask for a favor if you can provide?' _'of course oh I have your first quest for the guild master its really simple and quick." _Kiba listens closely on what the quest was about which is asking him to kill a few monsters and bring their hides back as a report._ "Ok then Kiba your request for me to do for you. What is it?" _Kiba bits his bottom lip in fear on what will Orced think about it. "I wish for some company this afternoon.' _'Oh you want a lady friend. Yes Kiba?" _Kiba tells him about the girl he saw and Orced got off the line with a task. Kiba was getting ready when it hit him how is he getting down as fast as fast the quest will be to complete "wait I can jump out the window and..' _'wait Kiba this the lobby Orced ask me to tell you that between the stairs there is n lift that can carry one person at a time.' _'Wait where is it again?' _'Where that small opening was it look cylinder in shape.' _'Yes that small thing?' _'yes sir just step on it and tap your feet twice." _Kiba thanks them and heads off to the stairs and sees the circle on the platform and sees it about 4 ft. and ½ in. in diameter _'gezz that opening can fit maybe two people well thankfully its just me.' _Kiba gets in position and breaths in deeply and then taps his foot twice, as he waited he saw bars come up from the ground and close in as a bar lift with the top closed up. _'What th_e'then it starts smoothly and quickly but not that fast to turn his stomach. Twelve minutes past and he is at the ground floor. The bars go back down to the floor and Kiba starts running to the city wall.


	3. Chapter 3 lets dual like men

Chapter 3

Kiba starts to sprint. _'I hope it goes well.' _ As Kiba heads for the wall Orced walks to the dancers' location to speak to their handler. Orced gets there and sees the handler, Orced can tell the handler is selling the girls to the highest bidder for a one night deal but Orced had an offer from Kiba that will change everything. Orced wields his head high and confident, with a calm face to boot. "Excuse me my ugly sir." The handler who wielded pugilist weapons that were metal claws that were beautiful detail with leafs on it. "Well that's not very nice sir." The handler said sarcasitly he looks at Orced with a devilish grin. "Well well if isn't the cherry blade himself...' 'Don't call me that.' 'whatever so who is the lucky wench today?" Orced was getting angry but wasn't showing it, Orced then pulls the gil bag that Kiba toss him before he left on the quest. "That young maiden over there with the pinkish red hair." He pointed at the girl that Kiba mention to him. The handler saw the girl Orced was talking about. "Will it be one night or two?' 'Indefinitely is the duration of the service actually." Orced then toss the gil bag to the handler who caught with ease, "I beg your pardon you old fool what did you say?" the handler gave Orced the say it again look. And as if he was challenge Orced accepted. "Forever." Orced show he was proud to speak those words.

Outside the walls Kiba was slashing at three snapping shrews in one take. Each shrew fell and Kiba started to skin which was easily done for Kiba lived in area that required survival training. "Well thanks grandpapa for the skinning skills it was worth the emotional pain… somehow?" Kiba thought about it and really questioned it by raising his eyebrow. Kiba saw the quest information page and saw it was completed already, so he heads back with the monster's hides on his back. He passes the city gates and walks this time back to guild, but he passes by the dancers on prospers to see the girl he set freed by the gil he gave to Orced before he left and surprisingly didn't see her there at all. _'I wonder if the bid was successful.' _As he passed by them he saw a group of pirates walking by heading to the quicksand as they were heading there Kiba saw them acting like bullies to everyone that passed by them. Kiba got back to the guild and place the hides on the desk of the receptionist. As Kiba was about to head off Milyssa whistled to him "Kiba we have another quest for you." Kiba look back to the master and ask what the quest is about in a aggressive tone. "So master what is it this time?' 'Now now what's with that attitude with me boy." Kiba caught on how he must have sounded to her, "sorry master it wont happen again." The master was looking at him cautionary this time. "The quest is asked form our own Mommdi the owner of The Quicksand herself." Kiba was wondering who that is. "So what is it that she asked for our assisting hand master?" Milyssa told Kiba about the pirates that arrived in the city "least to say they have set up shop at the Quicksand by so with no regards they're harassing the people.' 'So what are we going to do about it?" the master cloak a smile with her hand "Well this is also another test really this one is base on how much people skills you got." Kiba wasn't following where she was going with this. Milyssa saw this she frowned, and then she smiled. "As gladiators we fight for the people right?' Kiba nods in response. 'Well then we also speak for the people as well that shows we are not some dumstar fools but intelligent warriors knowing when to fight and when not to fight. This task we are giving you is a no weapons allowed quest unless it's your last resort deal." Kiba was shocked "wait you saying I'm not allowed to fight them off why not?' 'Because the pirates would simply fight back you need to do is just face them and say 'face me' and they will back off for once they see someone help out another then more people will get by your side to help as well is how you beat them without a blade against their necks" Kiba thought about and agreed to the concept but didn't think it will actually work. So he bows to Milyssa and runs off to the Quicksand.

As Orced was walking into the inner city with the girl that Kiba bought form the handler. She was wearing a cloak that covered her completely so she doesn't show that she was a street dancer. The girl's name is Yasashi pinku no Okami which means; gentle pink wolf, Orced was walking ahead and Yasashi was close behind when she asked "who will I perform for or who will I..' 'Now the task is not that, forever more the reason why you are here my dear." Yasashi was curious about the statement and wanted to ponder about it. "So who was the one that won the bet because I know it isn't you at all. So who was it is all I wish to know?" Orced was still walking but now his pastor was more cheery then before; Orced gave a sideways glance and showed a wide childish smile with his eyes close and teeth showing. As Yasashi saw this she felt reinsure that the client was better than the other clients that she always got. She smiled back and walk right up to Orced's side and began chatting up his ear. "so what is the dude like, is he tall, big, built, or is he?:' 'well now I tell you he was the first kind soul to do something that hardly no one did in the past." She was shock by that statement, she stop for a brief moment. _'This guy did this for me? Why would he?'_ Orced saw that Yasashi was standing still when Orced step in front of her and as a cherube he nudge her curiously and ask "what's the matter? Tell me so I know how to deal with it for Kiba. Oh that is also his name Kiba." She looked at him and she had tears in her eyes. "AAAAAAHHHHHH tears of joy no doubt. YES THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE RIGHT!" he said loud and proud. Yasashi starts to blush and nods. Orced takes her by the hand and takes her to the coliseum to wait for Kiba.

As that's going on Kiba was finishing up the quest which turned out quite fruitful but the worst part he had to slain the pirates for in the end they stated to attack people outside the walls of Ul'dah Kiba was fighting the last pirate who wasn't giving up just yet. Kiba jump over the pirate and landed behind him the pirate was quick and did a sweep attack knocking Kiba on his back. Then Kiba rolled away from the pirate and using his catlike dexterity leap up in the air and went straight down on the pirate and stab the pirate in the heart, "DOAH!" Down went the pirate with a loud thud. As Kiba stands up he looks at his damage and was impress with himself he didn't kill all of them just a few out the group. He sees two of them getting up; one holding his left arm and the other cradling his side. Kiba looks at them he pulls out his blade from the fallen pirate; he then wipes the blade of any blood and sees the two survivors running like hell. _'Smart guys'_ he then heads back to the city. Only now he used the teleport spell. With three seconds he is at the colossal crystal he wanted to get back as fast as possible so he finds one of the city crystals that teleports you to any part of the city and uses it to go to the coliseum. As he gets there he takes a breather and counties to the master. As Kiba got inside he saw everyone standing over the balcony, watching a match going on. Kiba walks towards the railing and looked down to see an axe warrior swinging a wicked edge axe at a Lalafell gladiator wearing some type of shogun armor. The shogun's weapon choice is a sword and shield. _'Hmm that little guy can fight. that's for sure, the sword is a katana make, with a bronze body shield'_ Kiba was impress with the little warrior he saw that the Lalafell was using his speed, extremely dexterity was his pros but his cons were that as fast he was the axe wielder was timing his movements carefully and countering them with speedy counter attacks that resulted to some bashes then slashes. "That guy is playing with him." Two of the spectators that heard Kiba say that looked at him. One is a Elezen thurnmage wearing a black cloak with dragon designs, the other is Roegadyn that's has a diamond gladias blade on his waist, he had the look of a pugilist instead a artisal. The Elezen starts scanning the match and sees that Kiba was right the axe wielder is toying with the Lalafell. "Wow I didn't notice that but how did you spot that was going on?' 'Well simply by thinking ahead is smart, but the axe guy is moving away to well in sync with the other guy's moves." The Roegadyn jumps in the conversation "on the lighter side of this fight the shogun is using the best stragiety against the axe wielder." Kiba look up at the big guy. "What would that be?' 'Keep him on his toes." Kiba looks back down and sees what he meant. The shogun was hoping around but always there waiting for him was the blade end of the axe. The match was dragging on very nicely, apparently the shogun is a rising star and his opponent was a three year champion. As the crowd grew in size Kiba was getting worried for the little guy _'this is wrong.' _The Elezen taps Kiba on shoulder and as the response Kiba looked back at the Elezen "yes?' 'where are my manners iam Asobigokoro Ryu." And then stretches his arm out. "Kiba Barrientes." He shanks his hand; they continue watching the match and see that the match was over. "What did we miss?" the Roegadyn looks at them "well lads as you were exchanging greetings the brute saw an opening and made way for it. And before you can say lucky stars the little fella was seeing stars." Kiba sees the shogun being drag out of there and the axe wielder taking in the glory of the match. Kiba looks for the guild master and finds her giving some winnings to the winning bibs. Asobigokoro ryu notice that Kiba wasn't happy about what happen. "Whatever you are thinking but don't." Kiba looks back at him and smiles before he leaped up into the air and starts his descent to the battle field. "WISH ME LUCK!" Asobigokoro ryu shout saying something in his native language "(what the hell are you doing you idiot!)" Kiba shouted back "(I going to duel that's what!)" Asobigokoro ryu was shocked on just happen. _ 'What the he knows my language... who is this guy?' _Kiba touches down as if he was a dragoon, with his sword stabbed in the ground. The crowd pauses after Kiba lands. The axe wielder looks at him, examining him very carefully without making the dragoon angry.


	4. Chapter 4 dual, aftermath begins

Chapter 4

As the axe wielder picked up his axe and lays it across his shoulder looking at Kiba. "Who are you?" Kiba still crouch down behind his sword as if he was praying for something, he closed his eyes then starts thinking on what to do next. His tail twitching left to right; his breathing as low as bug's footsteps on a sandy floor, everyone in the bleachers remains quiet to see what exciting thing will come next. "HEY IAM TALKING TO YOU SO LOOK AT ME YOU PUNK!" The axe wielder was getting impatient, Kiba opens his eyes slowly , he wraps his tail around his waist like a belt, then he grabs the handle of his sword, and he slowly pulls it out as the tip flows out of the sand he swings it around his fingers. As it is in motion he throws it up in the air above their heads and the bleachers. Everyone except the axe wielder stared up following the sword. "NAME'S KIBA IAM SPOILING FOR A REAL FIGHT, ARE YOU WILLING TO OFFER A REAL ONE THIS TIME?" the axe wielder clutched his grip really hard that the leather was cracking, then Kiba raises his hand straight up in the air, without even looking up he caught his sword sideways on its edge but it was in its sheath. Everyone in the stands where in amazement even the guild master was in total shock, Ryu was star struck by the trick Kiba pulled off._ 'He threw that up first so as everyone was staring at him he already had his sheath up in the air waiting for his sword. So when he landed and everyone thought he was praying or something, but it was him concentrating on his sheath with all his magic. Wait….. so as he threw his blade up to go in his sheath, he let go of his magic on the sheath and let the sword's thrust do all the work, and then gravity did the rest.' _"Clever little clover…' 'Hmmmm Very clever indeed for a Miqo'te." Ryo looked back to see the big guy nodding in agree._ 'I hope he knows what he's doing because if not he is going to get it bad.'_

The axe wielder started to breathe heavily. "Well allow me to return the curtsey and introduce myself, my name is Boora the vigilance axe, champion of the stone." Everyone starts chanting his name with delight. Except the few that is getting to know Kiba, they weren't chanting but intrigued by the actions. The champion called out the matchmaker to make the next match with Kiba official, "are you sure?' 'Of course I'm sure. Now start the match!" the match maker gets on a podium to announce the match. When he realizes that he didn't ask for Kiba's name, "Excuse me combatant what's your name?" Kiba smiles "Kiba" the matchmaker continues up to the podium. "LADIES AND GENTELMEN WE HAVE OURSELEVES A NEW MATCH….. A NEWCOMER GOES BY KIBAAA HAS CHALLEGNE OUR BELOVED CHAMPION BOOORRRRREA THHHHEEEEE VIIIIGGGIIILANCE AXE!" The crowd goes wild shouting Boora's name but also booing Kiba. Boora swings his axe up getting ready taking a stance, Kiba grabs his sheath with his left then grabs his handle with the right and draws it out slowly, letting the sun hit the blade. Once it was full out he threw his sheath away from him towards the gates, he then gets in a iron horse stance, sword in one arm, the other arm free of anything. Then the horns blow and Kiba charges first running as fast as he can. Boora braces himself for the onslaught _'come on newbie you will fall like all who came before you.' _In the medical center the little Lalafell warrior that was dueling Boora was getting his bandages check. "So doc how long do I need to look like a mummy?" the doctor that was working on him was packing up. "Awhile now sir but just rest and it be over before know it." Then he left, the Lalafell went to see what what's going on in the arena. As he gets there he sees a crowd at the gates. So decides to make his way through to see what's going on.

As the Lalafell is making his way through Kiba is back stepping away from Boora's side swings, then he side steps, and Boora swings around axe overhead Kiba takes his sword and catches the axe's blade with the side of his blade. Boora jumps back away, Kiba lunges at him blade pointed out towards him. Boora swings his axe at him and deflects the attack towards the side and Boora as smooth as a well-oiled machine knees Kiba in the stomach, but it didn't stun Kiba for long as he was thrown in the air then hitting the ground, he quickly jumps back up. He starts running to the right of Boora as if he was circling him and Boora starts running in the same direction. As both warriors were playing cat and mouse, Orca was standing in the bleachers with Yasashī who was in a simple garment, both were watching the match.

Orca was impress with Kiba's footwork but wasn't really sure if he would live to tell this fight. "Oh boy Kiba what the hell are you doing" Orca looks back to the girl and she was amaze by Kiba's looks, grace, and she could see his heart of gold. "Wow… I'm in love." Orca was shock and some reason gave the look of fear on his face. _'Oh my Goddess... Take me now.' _To Boora the way Kiba is fighting it's like he's dancing. _'Interesting no one has fought me like this before.'_ Kiba sees an opening and goes for it, but as he thought it was an opening it was a trick, Boora caught him with the bud of his axe, and sends Kiba flying to the other side of the arena. Kiba tries to recover and barely stumbles backwards only to hit the wall with enough force that he left a creator in it. Everyone gasps, only Kiba was standing up with the help of his sword then POW Kiba gets punch in the chest, and Boora grabs him by the arms, spins around, and then he throws him to the center of the arena. Kiba lays flat on the floor with his sword in hand, Boora starts walking towards him griping his axe hard. "Hmmm I must admit you were not bad kid but in the end you fell like a weed in the dry heat." As Boora stood over him he raises his axe over his head. Ryu was about to jump down with his staff. "Hang on Kiba!" the big guy was also getting ready. When suddenly SLASH! Everyone was completely quite. Orca smiles "ha ha ha ha… well done young man!" Yasashī was in total joy to see Kiba standing up with his sword raised high in the air. Boora's armor was split up the middle including his helmet which fell off showing his highlander face which was covered by a scar going across his face on the bridge of his nose. "… not…possible." He falls back and Kiba lowers his sword. The ring announcer shouts out "KIBA IS THE WINNER…. KIBAAA IS OUR NEW CHAMPIOOOONNNN!" the crowd goes wild cheering on the top of their lungs Kiba was still shocked but he bows towards the crowd and gives them the wave here and there. Ryu is shouting and jumping like a giddy school girl the big guy hugs him as well for he is also feeling the same joy. Kiba walks to the gates were his sheath was and puts his sword away. The guild master herself was very impress as well.

SIX hours pas and the whole city was buzzing about the match, that a female Miquto at the quicksand with paglestit blades was drinking a pint of ale. "Hmm a little runt took out the champ…" she smiles at the fact, not to far from the city outskirts another figure riding into the city with a lance on his back. Back to the Gladiator's living quarters Kiba was sitting in golden candle light, reading a book he recently required. As he was getting close to put the book down outside his door someone was about knock. Kiba hears the knocking and heads over to the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Kiba and Okami KINKY!

**Sorry to be so late on this story for guys but, I will stay that I wasn't feeling right but now I'm driven to continue this pleas if there is anything you like to say even as a guest you can still comments so leave me one. I encourage it don't be shy.**

**The opening it is a lemon or smut I DONT KNOW which to classiy as, but yes "HEADS UP" That's for you guys out there he he. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as Kiba open the door a pinked hair Miqo'te wearing a cloak just pounces on Kiba and nailed him to the floor. "WOOW WHATS THE MEA..." _(Muffled sounds)_ Before he could finish the statement she covers his mouth. The girl looked deep into his eyes; what she found was like nothing that she never saw before, a golden soul, a heart pure, and the greatest feeling she ever felt about anyone. She moves in closer to seal the deal "Shhh I wish to repay the debt to my liberator." Kiba's eyes got wide and his face turned red as an Ifrit going berserk. _'Wait you're her… oh my goddess!'_ She removes her hand off his mouth, her cloak slides off her as she stands up to close the door. Kiba's face turns into absolutely panic once he sees her naked. _'WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS SHE NAKED! ?' _Kiba tries to stay calm but fails; he quickly jumps up with her cloak, and covers her in it as fast as she closed the door. "WOEA... WHAT THE?" Kiba was so freak he wraps his arms around her waist form behind, but didn't completely cover her so he saw her bare bosom, and her neither region. "Hey so you like it when you left the girl off the ground and… _(Giggles)_ like to REAR END me?" She started to reach for his nether region with the widest grin on her cute face. "Yasashīpinku no ōkami but you can call…. Me Ōkami sweet checks or IS it Kiba?." Kiba was still trying to stay calm, however he froze right there on the spot; still holding her up and worst she was hovering over his nether region. Which started to get really hard, plus to make matters worse it's noticeable beyond a doubt that it is no average size! _(AWWWW CRAP AW CRAP THIS GOING BAD I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HOLD MYSELF IAM GOING BLANK.)_ Ōkami finally got his pants down, and his is rod reviled. The mere size of it is what got her scared. "O my... That's like 8in. or 9in. _(Giggling) _well I'm kind of in heat." Ōkami starts to laugh very cheery, although Kiba wasn't thinking just going on natural urge, and grabs her legs underneath her knees and spreads them. Ōkami tries to grab hold of his neck for support but wasn't quick enough. Without insist Kiba's rod goes in, all the way! "AAAWWW… OH… MY GOD…_ (GASPS) _IT'S FUCKING HUGE!" Kiba counties to thrust upward with every inch he got from top to bottom. Ōkami couldn't help, but moan very loud, and go limp from all the thrashing going inside her. _'OH... MY GODDESS HE IS MAKING…ME GO BLAAAAAANNNNNKKK!' (MOANS)_ Ōkami is getting thrust inside so fast she couldn't even open he eyes to see only moan, and swear. Kiba grips tighter on her legs then he places her feet on the floor he bends her forward, as if she was stretching for her toes, but her arms were being held back. The game is still on he keeps going as hard and fast as he began. "ŌKAMI_ (groans) _… I'AM… GOING!' '_(SCREAMS IN PLEASSURE)_….KIIIBBBAA!" They both climax together. Kiba climax inside by accident, but was extremely exhausted that he lay down beside Ōkami. _'Oh my goddess.' _She too was exhausted that she just fell down beside Kiba. Then the black void of night took over them and they fell to a slumber.

* * *

The cloaked figure had rode into the stables tying up his chocobo, he was using his lance as a walking staff from the long journey. The cloaked warrior or more correctly the cloaked dragoon carried this aura of finding someone. The figure looked up at the city which was shining with the moon's shine. "Okami I hope you're alright and pure for me no matter what you say I still love you but if I can't you then no one well." As if the words had wings and traveled to Okami's ears she jumped up for her sleep and was breathing hard, with the pain of fear bearing down on her. _'Why… him? Out of everything else… Why him of all things?'_ She quickly gained her surroundings and found she was in a bed. She turned over to see Kiba resting peacefully. "You know if there is anything I can do you can always tell me." Kiba opens his eyes slowly, but they opened as if a great gently beast who knew no chaos in its kingdom was wakening from a nap. Kiba's shined brightly though the moonlight that was pouring in the room. She looked at him with a worry face, but then she felt so much warmth form his being that she just lays beside him and stares at him. "so... Okami what do you plan now... with your freedom that is since I did buy it for you. And nothing else." Okami could only blush at the statement, she smiles with so much glee that she didn't notice that the space between them was closeing. Kiba's tail warps around her waist, he then closes the gap and falls back to sleep, with a smile. Okami sees he is asleep, she rotates herself twrods the window and stares out to the city and wispers. "I'll stay with you as your lover." Okami then lets the abyss take her. _'that's what I hope for... but lets enjoy each others company tomorrow as people then this sex thing ok.' _


	6. APS (Author's personal statement)

Author's Personal statement: July 28, 2015

Special thanks to all those who have read one of my stories/story this goes to all of you my fans or just on lookers. Whatever you may be. (Smiles warmly)

This is also a friendly reminder for this story I will be continuing it shortly.

And one more thing… I look at the traffic stats for all my stories and see the chapter states as well. To all who have read Final Fantasy 14: a realm reborn. YOU NAUTGHY PEOPLE. (Smiles devilry) You know what I mean.

And I ask do I really make good lemons, or you are just perverted. Laughing out loud, I don't care just thanks for reading my stuff.

Just a humble writer AMBUKNIGHT


	7. Chapter 6 Moring Sun

Chapter 6

So sorry it toke forever I know.. I am still alive mind me going though hell in a sense

But I am good and plan to finish were I left off and best part Halloween is coming so this makes it better for me. Now on to the story

…...

Next morning Okami wakes up to see Kiba gone form the bedroom. "Kiba?' 'Over in the Kitchen." Okami gets up, finds a shirt that's Kiba's puts it on, and walks out of the bedroom. In the kitchen Kiba is wearing shorts, a loose shirt, with a green bandanna covering his head with his ears poking out of the sides. _'I hope she likes pancakes, now time for the syrup, with some good old Bumapple juice.' _Okami walks in wearing the shirt that's reaching her neither region. Kiba sees this and blushes red as last night. Okami blushes slightly with a cute smile. She takes a seat at the table, were he couldn't see her neither region form his viewpoint, which seemed to relieve him.

Kiba takes a breath and a sigh of relief; he grabs the sack of pancakes, with some biscuits, butter, the homemade syrup, and a glass pitcher holding the Bumapple juice. Okami was taking the aroma of all the food that was prepared for her and him. "Wow was this made just for us?" Kiba smiles at her as he puts the food down. "Yes this for all of us. Oh crap I forgot plates!" He fast steps to get the plates form the counter and places one down in front of her and takes his to his side. Kiba scans the area of the table to see if everything is in order. And notices that the table is small, however it's not that small, it has enough room for four people at most. Okami reaches for his feet, and she got him, Kiba then starts a game of footies that short lived. Kiba gesture towards the food and Okami grabs a napkin then places it on her lap, next she accepted his offer, and went for the Bumapple juice.

Then realize that they don't have cups. "Again really I must have been affected by your clothing." Kiba gesture to her, which Okami toke it as a complement then smiled so sheepishly she couldn't contain it. "Well it's not my fault you're a Man. And couldn't think clean thoughts.' 'HEY!' 'What its true you couldn't could you. (Laughs). Kiba gets the cups and pours the juice in both of their cups; Kiba was honest enough to agree with her in silence. "Well I am a Gentlemen.' 'Not last night you weren't." Kiba stop himself and beginning to blush again knowing he wasn't and he in a since raped her but not really or at least that's what he thought. Okami was enjoying this whole ordeal that she would love to stay with him, but last night she knows someone is hear, and she is scared for his sake more then her own. _'But I will enjoy this moment and love him as I never loved before.' _A song started playing in her head an old song that suites this moment.

_Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away_

_If you can use some exotic blues_

_There's a bash in far Bombay_

_Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away_

_Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru_

_In Lama land, there's a one man band_

_And he'll toot his flute for you_

_Come fly with me, let's take off in the Blue_

_Once I get you there._

_Where the air is rarefied_

_Well just glide_

_Starry eyed_

_Once I get you up there_

_I'll be holding you so near_

_You may hear the angles cheer_

_Just because we're together_

_Weather wise it's such a lovely day_

_Just say the words, and we'll beat the birds_

_Down to Acapulco bay_

_It's perfect, for a flying honeymoon, they say_

_Come fly with me_

_Let's fly, let's fly away_

_Once I get you there._

_Where the air is rarefied_

_Well just glide_

_Starry eyed_

_Once I get you up there_

_I'll be holding you so near_

_You may hear the angles cheer_

_Just because we're together_

_Weather wise it's such a lovely day_

_Just say the words, and we'll beat the birds_

_Down to Acapulco bay_

_It's perfect, for a flying honeymoon, they say_

_Come fly with me_

_Let's fly, let's fly away_

_Pack up your things and lets fly away_

Okami could only wish she could fly with him. _'Maybe I can once I figure out my problem with this situation. Yea I will once I figure it out.' _Kiba was chewing on a biscuit when he saw Okami just staring at him with a graceful smile. _' I wonder what's she thinking? Is she thinking of me or how today will be? Maybe both will whatever the case I will make it fun for her, which she will be sore of laughing and having fun beyond her mind.' _

Out on streets Ryu and the big guy who were the duo in front row Joe to watch the duel were walking around talking to each other about a certain somebody. "I hope Kiba gets some rest after the fight.' 'Well its barely a day later or so…. I forgot? Anyway I figure he will." Ryu wasn't sure "Leoin how can you be sure?" Leoin looks at Ryu with strength in his eyes. "I know so Lad." Ryu smiles and the dark cloud of thoughts that was hanging over his soul faded away. As the duo kept talking they pass by a strange fellow who Ryu took notice. _'What's your motives Neko?' _The Miqo'te give a strange aura that even Leoin stop in his tracks and clinch his heart. "Leoin!" Ryu saw this and walk back to Leoin and held him up and asks if he was ok. Leoin looks at him with freight. "No I am lad but someone we know isn't.' 'Who can it be my friend?" Ryu look were the Miqo'te was and sees him disappear in the crowd. The wind gave a warm feeling then a cold chill Ryu smiled. "Don't worry they be safe no doubt." Leoin sees the smile, he knew what's to come and it would be fate.


	8. Chapter7 Stage set Match

Chapter 7

On the streets of Ul'dah decorations of Hollows eve were placed up in every part of the Market, main entrance, Company register office everywhere. The air was lit with the Fall season's scent people were even dressing up some were wearing the traditional ghost clock with a spooky flame trim on the bottom of the cloak, however there was one fellow who wasn't really feeling that Hollow eve's cheer earlier that day before the sun raised a Miqo'te rode into town with armor inspired by the ritual Dragoon armor only his was built for more movement to do his Jump abilities, along with a secret move he crated himself that's he is at the moment willing to use. He also comes from the sun tribe; he is as tall as Kiba but a little more built, bears a scar across his face that lays on the bride of his nose, his tail is short like a Foot short, his hair is well groom considering that the color is pure black with blue dash in his hair as if someone throw it on him, his eyes are a lovely jade green. Unlike most Miqo'te were they have some type of facial markings He doesn't only the scar on his light tan skin. Since he is a Dragoon his spear is with him all times; the handle is made from the finest wood that's like steel but more flexible, stronger, and much more durable, the blade part is two eights of the length in total, which is also made from a strong and uncommon metal. The color is what catches people's attention; the blade is this emerald green which sparkles in the light at a certain angle, the handle is a blood red shade. The other point is a small blade that's made from bones that are later compress to make a blade strong as the Front blade's meatal.

The Miqo'te's name stake is unknown to most, but the name in a sense makes sense to him Haku Ryu Amour which translate to White dragon's love. The other Dragoons that know him say that he killed a white dragon of some kind to get that name and others say it's from a legendry Dragoon who once went by that. Whichever it is he feels strong to protect all those he cares for, but he can't accept the fact that one girl who he loved was there then gone in his life. That it started to effect the way he thought about her, even the Company 'The Flying Nightshades' he used to travel with even knew something was wrong, nothing they could say would change his mind, or even change his point of view. _'Dragon's Greed (Piff) I will show them that we are meant for each other, and what really happened was that someone scared her off to life of prostitution. And whoever it was or who ever had her will die.' _Little did he know Ryu the Elezen Thurnmage was following close by to see what this Dragoon is up to? "Well now this fellow is just a sour puss and that's why he sticks out." _'I should look him up and plan from there. However I don't know his name but wait that sigil on his back!' _Ryu notice his Companies sigil and knowing that well help him out a whole lot better. _'That's good looks like a Nightshade entwine with a dragon. This will help me, now off I go.'_ Ryu turns around and heads off to the Companies Register Office.Haku turns around just missing Ryu by the wave of his cloak, but he knows that he is being watch for sure.

Our newly couple was at the Quicksand tavern just enjoying each other's company. Okami however felt uneasy that something is up and she was hiding it very well, only Kiba can tell so he tried to change the air's scent for her and so he began with a fun story to blowout her fire of fear. "Oi Okami may I tell a story of one Hallows eve that was crazy for me at least." Okami was excited for she loved stories and was really curious about Kiba. "Oh yes tell a story Kiba tell me." She was begging in the most joyless way she can possibly be. Kiba smiled and toke a gulp of his water and cleared his throat which was funny to Okami. "SO it was fall evening were me and my brother went to a nearby field..." Okami was more mesmerize to the way Kiba talked about the story then actually listening to his story. However fate happen to be cruel and lead the Dragoon into the Quicksand. There Okami saw the Haku Ryu walking in and with that she cast a teleport spell and fled. "What the Okami?" Kiba was just shocked to see here disappear and he looked around all over for her. At the Companies registration office Ryu was standing waiting for his turn when his heart began to race. _'Oh no what has happen?' _then the clerk called next and Ryu was up. "Hello my friend I need information about joining the guild with insignia." He shows the clerk the drawing with nightshade entwine with a dragon. "Oh The Flying Nightshades, okay they have a strict policy about new members joining two high rank members must interview first.' 'Alright then when can I see them?" The Clerk stared at the book in front of her scanning. "Okay you are in luck they are coming on Hallows eve." Ryu smiled and pulled a note out of his coat for the clerk. "Ah good very good, when they come give this all the information they would need is there." He hands it to the clerk and the clerk smiled and place in the mail slot. _'Now the stage is setting I hope we can learn more about this neko.' _Okami was deep inside the city at a small café called 'The Jazzing Elf' sipping some tea and thinking while listening the cities busy streets.


	9. Chapter 8 Hallows Eve

In the Jazzing Elf Okami was sniping some Jasmin tea thinking why that man was here, in her new life. "Lass what's the matter." Said a voice with a strong kind ryheme that's coated with a hint of an old Scottish flare. Okami looks up to see A female Roedagyn; she was as tall as most females are, she had a pale skin tone with a fade gold hair to her strong face, her eyes were blue, she was in a warriors gear but no sword or none that Okami could see. "I'm thinking miss.' 'oh of what?" Okami looked down at her tea. The Roedagyn pulls up a chair towards Okami, in return Okami was a little shocked. "Now Lass tell me all your worries and let these old bag of bones help eh." She said with a smile. Okami nods and begins to tell her story.

…

A few days later right on the eve of all Hallows Eve Kiba was searching for Okami the whole time but no luck. Kiba was about to give up when Leolin ran towards him in the market district. "Leo!" Leolin was almost out of breath when he stop in front of Kiba. "Okami…. Is at….. Jazzing elf in the lower… City" then he collapses on Kiba. Ryu was standing over them both. "Well that was totally unexpected." Ryu bends down to pick up Leolin. Kiba gets up by pushing up Leolin. "He said Okami is at the Jazzing Elf were is that?' 'If so I now the owner and I well take you there.' Ryu just drops Leolin back on the floor and runs off with Kiba towards the Jazzing Elf. As the two were running off towards the place Okami was in a gown with a Hallows Eve flare to it walking alongside with her new friend the Roedagyn who turns out to be the owner of the Jazzing Elf. "Lilly where are we going?" Lilly was wearing a gown of the same designs the only difference is that she had a shawl on her's instead. "Okami Darling we are heading to a festival you know that.' 'I know but were in the city is what I asking.' Lilly smiled 'Oi that's the secret lass." Okami smiled and trusted her hostess and they left off to the unknown location. Kiba gets in the lower sections and started looking back and forth for her. _"Where the hell are you?" _Ryu was catching up when he caught a glimpse of her with Lilly. "KIIIIBBBBBAAA!" Kiba looks at Ryu who was pointing at the pair who was on the whole other side of the area, and the area was crowed beyond measure. Kiba sees her, without waring he screams at her across the whole place. "OOOOOOOOKAAAAMMMIIIIII!" Lilly jumps by the sheer force of the scream. Okami stop dead in her tracks and looks behind her to see Kiba, Okami's heart breaks down in tears, but instead of staying there she runs ahead. Lilly lets her move on ahead and waits there for Kiba. "WAIIITT OKAMMIII!" Kiba just sees her fading into the background of the crowd with his blood pumping inside him he Jumps as if he was a Dragoon into the sky he touches the ceiling, then he bounces off the ceiling soaring straight towards Lilly, who has a Dragoon Lance out and ready. Kiba draws out his Sword, and does a downward slash, Lilly Blocks with horizontal block. CLANG was the only thing you heard once the metal of both weapons touched. Lilly was blocking so much force that the ground she stood on cracked underneath her, Kiba was just floating in midair. But in a split second he head-butts her that she flies back about five feet into a stand. Kiba lands on his feet, as if nothing stop his momentum counties to run. Ryu walks to Lilly who was knock out cold in the stands carnage. _'Lilly is not going to like this when she gets up. Hopefully she gets up.' _Ryu picks her up and drops a pouch of Gil for the Damages.

In the main streets of the city Okami was sitting trying to hide but Kiba was standing before her. Blood dripping slowly from his fore head. "Okami can I have an answer?' 'About what." Kiba had the look of someone who was hurt but wanted to mend the broken bonds. Kiba wipes the blood off his head and kneels down to see her eyes, Okami was trying not to make eye contact but she saw the wound and by instinct grabs his chin and keeps his head steady, she starts to heal it with some magic she knew. "I saw someone who was the nightmare of my past for a long time." Kiba smiles and chuckels softy. "so that why you ran off that day." Okami nods and cups his face after she was done with the wound. Kiba embraces her hands and starts to feel her left hand, she creases his face line, he moves closer to steal a gaze form her eyes. "I'm here for you Okami I will be you Sweet Dream. Just tell me so I can be there. Alright." Okami draws in closer and kisses him, he respond with a kiss that they were making a romantic scene that everyone nearby was just appreacticeing it and some were clapping and applauding. Leolin was one of them. Kiba started to wave his hand to the crowd to leave. And the crowd laugh alittle but they just stand there watching the whole show. Then Leolin jump in "oi you heard the lover go on about your normal business go on now ha ha." The crowd disperse cheerfully into the festival. Kiba was now sitting next to Okami. Looking at each other Leolin standing in front of them smiling.

"My friend there was a king who love a queen

Who sang every night to praise his love for her

My friend there was a king who love a queen

My friend there was a king who love a queen

And as time moved on they finally gain the time to see each other

The Dragoon's love"

The night went on but Haku was seeing the whole Romantic scene go down and if he cold breathe fire the whole city would be in its path. "Okami." The companies guild office was passing out treats and letters to everyone that was there when the two leaders of the Dragon Nightshade that Ryu was hoping to meet got in. "so what new applicants do we have Josh?' 'one really' 'oh really let's see what this one says," the night continues on but so much chaos is going to happen but tonight the show ends in peace and fun with a touch of love.

…

I know this is late but that concludes or hallows eve arc and if you enjoyed the story thank you now I be resting for a while but I be also putting up another story a Magic the Gathering story and maybe a World of Warcraft. But all in all this story is goiung to rest until then see ya later


	10. APS (Author's Personal Statement 2)

_**HELLO EVERYBODY! Or should I say….. (Takes a breath) … **__**"GOOOOD MOORRRRIIINNNHGGGG FANFICCTIONNNN!" **__**I know it's been a year or so and dam it's good to be back. I will post the next chapter soon just give me a week and you shall have it, also I like to point out that I'm also on YouTube telling stories of original works for fun AND your entertainment. If interested just type in AMBUKNIGHT and if you want to test me with original works I welcome it it's a open door policy just knock or ask and i will answer no matter what.**_


	11. Chapter 9 Demon's Bane

A few weeks has passed since we lost saw our company and nothing major has happen to our company, expect Kiba, and Okami has moved in the new housing district outside of the city. The Goblet and they have been enjoying themselves, but an old Friend is coming and when that Friend arrives Haku would have already spring his plan to get Okami. Now to Ryu who has been in contact with the Nightshade's company's leaders. At the Quicksand's bar Ryu sits there in simple clothing but is getting impatient, "What the hell is going on I thought we be done by now it's been six weeks since I saw them… come on where are they?" Little knowledge has been exchange about the loaming threat. For the Companies' Leaders have been working tirelessly towards some tickets for a place called Heavnsward. At the far end of a table sat a Golden hair Miqo'te she was wearing a Palgest outfit just a little modified to make it seem more reveling well in the bust area. She had her Eyes on Ryu the whole time checking his every move, who he interacts with, what he tells to passing folks, as if she thought he was meeting with someone. _'My my if I'm wrong about this I might just take him home with me (moans seductively)' _She let those thoughts stay in her head for a while then she acts on an Impulse, to go towards him and seductively flirt.

…..

At the Goblet inside Kiba &amp; Okami's shared house, Kiba was arranging the Living room, while Okami was off getting food for tonight they were expecting guests. "Okay that seems right... Hmmmm." As he was viewing the arrangement he suddenly had a flashback to their first night in the Goblet, how they got all hot, and erotic in the new home. "Oh man that was exciting we didn't make it to the Bedroom… it was.. Yes it was on this couch were we went at it and didn't stop until three hours later." Kiba starts getting a bulge, he looks all around to make sure no one was around, then he runs towards their room, and reaches in his closet and pulls out a box. He opens it up then grabs a cylinder like Object. And heads back to the couch. _'She won't mind as long as I clean up we're good.' _The object turns out to be a male sex toy _'I thought I would never need this again.' _He laughs to his own joke and starts to begin to 'Entertain himself, as he was about ten minutes in when he suddenly thought of Okami, at first he was thinking of her in erotic ways but then he came to the thought that she was just used like a toy, the same way he was using his toy. _'What the hell am I doing…? I freed her from this life, and yet here I' am thinking the same way.' _He felt so disgusted with himself, he stop, got his things, then Went to their room with a mind set to never pull that thing out, "Wait I should really lock this thing down and tight." He pulled out some; paper, rope, sealing tags, if he was going to lock this down it was going to look like a demon was trap inside.

As Kiba was locking the preverbal 'Black box' Okami was heading back to the House, as she was making her way through the market she sees a person who she thought she would never see again. "Haku." Standing in front of her stood the demon of her past. "Okami Good to see you again." She felt her soul leave her body, Haku didn't say it in a threating way in fact the opposite. In a clam manner, unfortunately fate would have it is that Okami was sent to a client who would tie her up, and say those exact words to startle her. Okami shakes her head out of it, no use, also it was too late to notice Haku gliding in for a kiss, and then she froze. Their lips connected; Haku was giving the signal of a deep passion waiting to burst the dam, Okami on the other hand was terrified that her eyes seemed so afraid, her face had the look of a person who just saw something so disturbing that they couldn't move. As if she was screaming a Fellow was searching for the cries of release she made, the fellow was a Au ra adventure, he looked like an outsider for sure, but he was running with his mind set on the damsel in distress. Okami was still horrified as Haku was talking to her little did she know of the hidden hero.

'_I can't move I must run! Come on move! MOVE!' _"Okami listen to reason' he holds her hand to reassure her. ' Come back to me, leave this life of slavery." Okami woke up from her state of horror and began to wake away and fast. Haku was shock like a puppy was seeing it's master cry for no reason. "Okami?" Haku reaches for her hand, but Okami was quick and punch him in the gut before letting out a scream and running away dropping all the food she bought. Running away with tears of fear pouring down her checks, "AAAAAWWWW! NNOOOO!"Okami screamed out while crying in pain. Haku recuperates and gives chase, the Au ra heard the scream along with some venders, and the Au ra quickly heads towards the point of origin. Okami had a thirty second head start, however it was no match for Haku's speed and Dragoon skills. Haku dragon dives next to her and catches her by picking her off the ground. Okami was struggling as if her life depend on it. "KIIBBBAAAAA HELP MEEE!" Haku got angry and he was about to jump again, when the Au ra charge in and kicked Haku out of the air before he could reach ten feet. Haku lets go of Okami, the Au ra dives in to catch her with no effort, then runs off like if there was no tomorrow for him. Okami grips on tight of the mysterious hero, she still crying "TAKE ME TO KIBA PLEASE HE IS IN THE THRID LEVEL AT A HOSUE WITH A PERGLA THAT'S COVER IN A COOL COLOR SCHEME! PLEASE!" The hero understands and heads to the third level.

….

Back at the house Kiba was entertaining Leolin, "Sorry lad to come early I couldn't wait for your cooking." Kiba was smiling as he was preparing the meat "Thanks my friend I appreciate it. I hope Okami gets back soon I would love to cook some of that eggplant I asked for.' Leolin was sipping some of his tea. "Don't worry lad she will, trust and faith with a hint of love can go a long way my dear boy. Eh?" Kiba started to nod with a smile, when the door bursts open, and they see an Au ra holding a shaken, terrified Okami. The Au ra falls down to his knees, "Kiba need some help she's hurt." Kiba sees Okami, and drops the plate of the floor, and races to his senses registering what happened just now.

"OH MY GODDESS OKAMI!" Kiba along with Leolin jumped out of their spots and raced towards her. "Kiba she's your girl yes?' 'Yes she is… Wait... who the?" Kiba takes a good look at the Au ra; he sees that he has a faded pale blue skin tone. His scales are Dark Blue, his tail is a thin tail with a trident spear look to it at a certain angle, his clothes are mostly a medium thick fabric, and his torso is covered in a single black shirt with white flame like designs on the sleeves, which happens to pass the elbow by a inch. Around the neck region sown into the fabric a white hood large enough to cover his head, up to his eyes. His hair was a chrome color, the horns by his checks looked like wings thin boney wings flapping at a downward position. His face holds a calm demeanor, with piercing blue eyes. His pants where a simple design only made with a thicker fabric, they were black with a yellow trim at the bottoms, his boots where made for a runner's job on his belt he has a small leather pouch that holds small knives to throw with. His hands were covered on top with his scales. Kiba was in shock when he relieved who it was.

"Aris Nobasuki" Leolin sees the sword on his back it was huge as if it was longsword, but thick in width and density. Leolin sees Okami and attends to her. "Okami it's me Leolin' she looks up and grabs hold of him, sobbing in fear. "Where's Kiba?' Leolin cradles her, 'He's here your safe." Kiba turns his full attention towards her. And she sees him and jumps at him he caught her. "Okami breathe my dear.' She starts to calm down breathing slowly and steadily "Kiba… I am scared…. He's here." Aris stands up and closes the door "Kiba she was attack. By some Dragoon." Kiba cradles her like a mother cradling her child after a life threating event. _'Ryu where are you my friend Kiba needs your help now more then ever.' _Leolin Starts to feel uneasy and grabs his book ready to fight. "Lads I'm heading out to get Ryu to let him know what just happen." Kiba was still daze but knew what Leolin was going to do. Aris stood at the door and opens it for him, Leolin wasted no time and headed out towards Ul'deah. _'Ryu time is now or never.' _Leolin heads out running not far away in the market square laid a wounded Haku with fire in his eyes. "OOOKAAMMMIII!"

…..

_**A long chapter I know but hey I wanted to show you guys that I care I toke longer than expected but hey this is worth the wait I hope you love it.**_


	12. Chapter 10 La Vie En Rose

At the Quicksand Ryu is now talking to the Golden hair Miqo'te, he was in a trance by this women, and the same could be said by her. _'Wow this Elezen is quite the charming gentlemen and that's a complement.'_ Ryu was having a good time when fate decide to intervene. Rushing through the doors was Leolin running straight towards Ryu, "RYUU!" Ryu jumped at the voice and sees Leolin heading straight towards him. "Leo what's the mat..' 'Okami has been attack!" Ryu's eyes turned with fear. "That Dragoon who is after her is the one, and we need your help." Ryu pays for his tab and quickly runs off. Before he was out the door he turns back towards the women. "I'm so sorry but I need to go miss?' She smiled a little saying "Carla." Ryu smiles then runs off. '_I hope we meet again in a better time Ryu.' _Ryu gets to the stable, gets on his Chocoboo, and like a bat out of hell rides towards the Goblet.

…

Back to the Trio in the house, its night already and no sign of their 'Backup' nor their 'Rouge Dragoon', Kiba was laying down with Okami in their bedroom she was fast asleep, however he was bright awake, with so much worry in his soul, which is making his every being shake in fear for what will happen to them, Aries walks in their room wearing his sleeping garments which is nothing but some warm ups and no shirt, but he walks in all slow like trying to do his best not disturbed her. "Aries thank you for looking out for her…' Aries is silent 'Even though we haven't each other for some time and I thought you would still be mad at me. But today you felt her fear and rescue her from her Nightmare." Kiba gets up very calmly, making sure he doesn't wake Okami. As soon as he gets up he walks out of bed still very calm and quiet, he starts making his way towards Aries, who was avoiding eye contact by looking down at his feet. Kiba is standing two inches away from, when he puts his hand under his chin, and pulls his face up gently. When they were finally face to face, Aries looks at Kiba's eyes which were crying with tears of joy, Aries then breaks down and starts to cry as well, "KIBA!" Aries then embraces him crying on his shoulder, _'I'm so happy you are ok I was never mad in the first place. (_Sob_)… just shocked… (_Heavily sobs_). But shock that you left without a good bye.' _"Kiba I thought you were mad at me.' Kiba was shocked to hear this but he thought it was natural for Aries to think that consider everything that happened.

Then they both let go and Kiba showed Aries the room he be sleeping in, as Kiba and Aries left Okami alone in the room she slowly opens her eyes to see them escaping her range of sight, she signs in peace, however she still feels uneasy so she climbs out of bed and changes her garments to a silk nightgown that reaches her knees, she heads towards their chest of stuff by the front of the bed. She opens it up, starts searching for something, about a minute later she finds her record player and sets it up. She then looks for the record pieces she bought over the years back in her home. Then she starts scanning on which piece she wanted to hear then she finds one. "Louie sing me some Blues." She blows off the dust, as she was about to put the record on she stops and decides to move the whole set up to the living room. Aries walks into the room that is complete furnish to his surprise. "Well it's not much but I believe you be just as comfy here as you would be back home." Aries smiles and jumps on the bed, "Oh boy my own bed." Were Aries grew up he shared a bed with six other siblings also that bed that had little to no comfort, Aries usually slept on the floor with Kiba. Aries gets little too comfortable, he faces Kiba in his proactive position he could make. "Sooooo I'm going to guess that… you sleep with Okami?" As Kiba was about to speak a low sound of a trumpet was playing. _'So who's playing tonight?' _In the living room Okami was sitting on the sofa with her legs tucked under her; her head laying with her arms cross on the arm rest, she was staring off into space just listening to the music.

The song starts off with a Trumpet solo, it was most of the song but about near the end comes the lyrics

"_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The Magic spell you cast is working fast_

_This is La Vie En Rose_

_Oooooo When you kiss me Heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see La Vie En Rose_

By this point the music pauses, and Kiba walks in seeing Okami laying down on the sofa, with a smile he walks towards her and pats her shoulder. She opens her eyes looking right at him. "May I?" Kiba reaches his hand out, Okami sits up and properly. "Yes" She accepts it with grace, with the coffee table moved out of the way. She embraces him by wrapping her arms around his waist. _'My little darling I'm here' _in that moment he wraps his arms around her, then the lyrics start again.

"_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart of yours_

_In a world where roses bloom all shades of red_

_(Trumpet solo)_

As the song counties they slowly dance away the night, a dance where true love blooms in color.

_(Trumpet solo)_

'_And when you speak…angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem... to turn into love songs_

_(Instruments stop)_

'_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La Vie En Rose'_

Then the trumpet plays the last note that starts strong, and swiftly fades away to silence. Kiba lets go of her and turns off the record player. Then he sits down, Okami gets out of her trance of enjoying the moment. Okami joins Kiba on the sofa, she sits next to him, Kiba then lays down gesturing to her to join him. She take up his comforting embrace and lays down facing him, Aries drops a blanket on them, covering them from shoulder to feet. Kiba looks at Aries, Kiba blushes, but smiles, Aries gives Kiba a small nod of comfort. Kiba brings Okami closer and begins to sleep, while Okami was already asleep. Aries then makes his way to his bed humming the song.

…...

At the center of the Goblet resides a castle, and it's there that Haku was standing on the tallest spire; his ears flickering towards any sound he can pick up, he scans every corner of the Goblet checking for that scale bastard that toke Okami away, he is also keeping an eye out for the House Okami mentioned. "No doubt that's where she'll be and this Kiba." He grips the lance tightly which makes the leather tense up just form his squeeze. At the main entrance he sees movement and directs his full attention and sees two people coming in. "What are they doing here?"

….

_**I Know a whole long ass chapter but rather have a huge chapter then nothing at all I hope you enjoy it as much I had making it.**_


	13. Chapter 11 War's on the way

_The next morning as the heroes all on their search for the blood thirsty, treasure seeking Dragoon Aries was enjoying a meal with a pretty young Hyuan women in the 'Jazzing Elf'_

Aries was talking upnthe story telling Tales of his past, in a word or three telling her a novel."So hows the Desert compared to the Mountains?" The women giggle as she sips her tea. Areis smiles to the beautiful women as she lays her cup down."Good but sadly I must be off it was amazing breakfast thank you." The woman stands and kiss Aries lips as a new lover, with a flow of graceful movements she leaves with a smile, and a hop in each step. Aries was so entrance he didn't notice he pays for the bill with a hefty tip, then he stands up cleans up for the waiters and gathers his stuff, as he was about to put his Bro's Jacket on. "Excuses me." Aries looks up to see the fellow. The Person was Haku he was wearing a white thick cotton shirt; with a small bandits short sword harness sheath, with Black pants that was fasten with a dark brown leather belt holstering two pouches, and wearing a pair of metal plate boots. "Come set down" Haku seats down as soon as the waiter appears to clean the stuff off the table. Aries glimmer of happiness was gone but he calmly sets back down and gets comfy again. Aries smiles "So your Haku." Haku nods and waves for the waiter. "Yes so your the guy that knock me down amazing to think a scaly bastard could tackle a dragoon so well to the ground." The waiter steps next to them feeling some dangerous vibes form Haku, but was more afraid of Aries as he saw His fist clenching hard that the arm rest was bending under his grip.

As the two meet at the Jazzing Elf, Kiba was coming back with Okami from a mission they completed, They both got the rewards and wear looking forward to their bed and home. "Okami why cant you just teleport us back home?" Okami was sitting next to Kiba who was shirtless for the heat was killing him. Okami was still hurt form her encounter the other day, Kiba notice this, he gets closer to her and hold her hand. "Okami its alright we will get him." Okami rests her head on his shoulder and cuddles closer trying to ease her own pain. "Kiba how can you say that Ryu told me that his company didn't even know he was heading here and they put him on an exile run..,. Which means he is dangerous." Kiba smiles and chuckles and he moves his arm over her holding her closer to his bare swety chest that smells of roses with a hint of pinewood, to add to the scent was his thundering heartbeat which help Okami calm down even more.

As the events go on around them Ryu setting with the Nightshade's two leaders in a out lining Traders post Inn, that is in the West Thanialn region. The two Leaders one was a Mid-lander and the other was a Night seeker. "So you both had no idea why he was here until I told you what happen?" Ryu was not liking their responses about Haku's obsession, and how come actions were not taken to stop him or at the least didn't even warn Okami about the pending danger form her former lover whom by fact is wated in three towns across Eroza.

The Mid Lander who was tweelding with his spear looks at Ryu and exhales calmly. "Listen we knew this could happen, but understand we were not careless we were outwitted for Haku knows our systems in and out,' he breaths again and the Miqute tags in, he stands up in rage. "Ryu allow me to say Haku was acting alone when he showed up, and he is acting on his own personal interests we do not condon but we..' Ryu slams his fist on the table sclinceing the Night seeker whos ears peek down ward in fear and shock as the Elevn stod up slowly rasieing his head stareing at the Miqute with rage that exced his own.

"Sit Neko." Ryu glared into his eyes and the Night seeker sits down slowly and both leaders are now calm and cautious on their next movements. "I dont care why you couldn't stop him he has a legend already I hear.' Ryu straightens his pose, wipeing off his rage as if he walk under some old stair case droping dust on him, he finishes cleaning his coat, but still glaring at them both. "However your clumsyness has lead to a friends sleep go into a stalemate for fearing that she be snactch up by the dragoon she once saw as a friend, Worst her new lover might have to become a Dark Knight again to protect her form him." Ryu grabs his staff, and hat and storms out of there leaving a tip, and the leaders stroke with fear, and shock about what he said. Ryu gets on his chcocboo riding to the City with a sour taste pouring down his throat for the two leaders. _'Those clumsy assfucks.. they couldn't even see what they wanted to stop until it was way to late in the game.' _Ryu didn't even see a fellow standing in his way, the fellow was wearing armor that was a Warrior design and then the fellow pulled out his Axe ready to strike.

_'hum who's that and why does he?' _Ryu didn't have time to react but the Warrior lunges at him and strikes at his chcoboo's feet not hurting it but making him fall off it and then chcocboo causing it tripping over some rocks. Ryu quickly recovers but his mount is down for the count, the Warrior charges at Ryu and slashes at him. Ryu side steps and casts his Fir spell and it connects and the warrior stumbles backwards form the attack. "Who are you and why are you attacking me?"

_**So sorry for leaving on a LOONNNGGG break but life was knocking and man did it knock but anyway here i'm and back on the stadle if it looks diffrenet then the others it because I used a diffrenet word porgram and i'mtrying to find my stlye in wording but all in all I hope this is enough and pry for more cuase i'm making this up as I go along but its a simple story yes Guy loves gril g\Girl loves new guy but Ex comes bak wanting her, War between them breacks out... Will so far thats what I got after that I make it up as I go along. But again enjoy and leave a comment tell me if I suck or amazeing anything I like seeing your guys remakrs on my work.**_


	14. Chapter 12 War: The Drake is striking

Ryu stumbles backwards as the assailant continues his volley of swings all barely missing Ryu but cutting his clothes up, Ryu then swings his staff at the assailant's head. "Too Slow!" The assailant blocks, Ryu grins as his staff lights up with a flame aura around the head of the staff "FIREGA!" Both warriors are engulf in explosion of fire. Near by the incident on a farm a field worker sees the explosion of fire, and heads out to check out the sight. When the field worker arrives on sight surveying the carnage of the battle, he was horridfel when he comes across the mingle burnt corpse of the warrior. But that changed when he sees Ryu about a meter away with his clothes scortch and torn. "Hey mister!" The worker runs towards him and checks his pulse. "Oh god your still alive." The worker carries Ryu to his chocobe and heads back to the farm.

_Back to the city in market._

Aries was browsing some armor and weapons for his new gear set he was planing to build. Usually he's filled with joy and excitement when he goes shopping for gear, Haku changed that with their meeting at the Jazzing Elf. _'Why did he tell me that?... I mean out of everything he's doing why warn me?' Earlier_ that afternoon he had a beautiful lunch with this lovely maiden and it was going fine until Haku showed up after the maiden left... _"So you understand that if you fight me you will see your friend weep and like the Sky Station you wont be able to do anything about it.' Haku sips his tea and stands up as he was walking pass Aries. "I don't think so Neko." Aries catches Haku's hand and stares at him with a piercing gaze. "You will not win." Haku stares back and smiles "Well that's the case you lost a Rocke already and the Knight is next." ….._Aries was confuse he knew why he was threaten but what does he mean as who was the Rocke and Knight? _'I know that Kiba is the King and Okami is the Queen but the Knight and Roke who are they?' _That thought was the cause to the way he felt, but he doesn't even know what he can do or what to think of it he was threatening them but who did he see as the Knight and Roke that's the question, no doubt he has attacked the Knight, unfortunately he's a cautions man which leads him not to move a muscle until he knows ever detail of the situation.

Aries was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize he ran into the Hyrun female he had Lunch with. "Hey Aries."Aries sits down on the bench closes to him not even noticeing her she felt hurt but she saw something was on his mind. "Aries you okay?" Areis then notice ger and sees she was staring at him. "Sorry I was lost in thought.' 'About what?" She sat next him still looking at him with curious eyes. Aries calmly hides those thoughts and smiles."Not important now so Lora what can I do for you on this fine evening?"

Lora was a Highlander with some of the most beautiful features Aries has even seen her long blonde hair hanging low reaching to her elbows in a peak. She was wearing a Healers robe with a intergring design and shape of any White Mage staff he had ever seen. _'My my she is a sunshine that I needed.' _Lora smiles and kisses him on the lips with some of the most beloved passion she ever felt. Aries was in a dopamine state with the kissing then he decides to break the kiss and stare into her eyes. "Imagine that my pin pal for six years would actually kiss like the way she discride in her letters." Aries chuckle and Lora giggles and lays her head on his shoulder.

Haku was standing several yards away watching the couple "Time is now go get the lovers." Haku walks away as he does a group of sword wielding bandits charged at them with their swords drawn and filled with rage as the frist guy leaps forward swinging at a downward slash Aries pushes Lora away form the attack and the sword hits the stone bench and he then counters the attack with a jab to the attacker's face which sends him back on his ass, Aries then runs forward and starts fighting the attackers.

_At the Goblet_

Kiba was making dinner while Okami was outside crafting some clothes for them. "Okami dinner is getting started!" Okami heard through the window in the kitchen as she was finishing the last detail on the cloth. "OK!" She yelled back still fixated in her weaving. Little did they Know what was transpiring and as the events were unfolding Okami's banish flame was on the hunt and it seems like he was on a rampage which was heading for her.

_**Thanks again for reading my crazy works of literature and my fan fiction, I'm still working on my style and all but hey I must stay you guys like it and thank you for even reading it thank you. So if you didn't like it tell me I would love to hear you out, and if its about my grammar sorry I try but if its not then either way I love to know more. Anyway have fun reading my works.**_


End file.
